Truth or Dare crossover
by crashzilla09
Summary: This is my truth or dare fanfiction story. Please leave your truth or dare things in the review box. Reminder, all things are intended to be funny not rude or anything bad. Inspired by other truth or dare stories. Rated T, may go up later on.
1. Chapter 1

Note: This was inspired by all the Truth or Dare fanfiction I read on here. I'll have a big group of characters for you to choose, but I'll try not to over load it. I own nothing!

(Lights turn on the stage and everyone starts clapping)

crashzilla09: Thank you and welcome to Truth or Dare crossover!

(Everyone claps and cheers)

crashzilla09: Tonight we have a huge group of characters to play, please welcome: Crash, Spyro, Sonic, Stitch, Ty, Guilmon, Cynder, Renamon, Coco, Crunch, Mothra, Angel, Bolt, Mittens, Pac-man, Croc, Amy, Shadow, Silver, Hunter, Pickachu, Ash, Bayleef, Latias, Spongebob and last, but not least Godzilla!

(Everyone cheers)

crashzilla09: Ok, rules are, if you can't complete three dares, you're out and everyone will throw trash at you. Now to start off, I'll make the Truth or Dares

Crash: That doesn't sound too bad

crashzilla09: But, after this chapter, your truth and dares will be based on what people say in the review

Crash: That sounds.. more bad

Spyro: You better not do any rude dares!

crashzilla09: Don't worry I won't.. or will I?

Spyro: You better not!

crashzilla09: Or what? I'm the author here and hosting this show. So I can do whatever I want!

Spyro: I'm gonna do something bad.. I don't know what, but I'll come up with something!

crashzilla09: Sure.. Ok now lets start with you Crash. I dare you too.. Kiss Cortex!

Crash: Ew! Gross!

crashzilla09: You gotta do it.

Crash: But he's not even here.

crashzilla09: Here he his (Holding him by the shirt). Now do your dare!

Crash: Ugh! (Kisses Cortex then runs off into the restroom to throw up)

crashzilla09: Ok, that went well.

Cynder: That was cruel!

crashzilla09: Many things people do are cruel!

Cynder: ...

crashzilla09: Ok, your turn Spyro. I dare you too.. Ware a girls dress!

Spyro: What?

crashzilla09: You heard!

Spyro: That's it! I'm gonna.. (He tried to breath fire, but only smoke come out) What's going on?

crashzilla09: I told you I'm the author, I have control over the show. Now do your dare!

Spyro: Fine.. (Puts on dress and everyone laughs at him, except Crash who is still throwing up). This is so embarrassing..

crashzilla09: Look at it this way.. in twenty years, who's going to care?

Spyro: That makes it all better..

crashzilla09: Does it really?

Spyro: No!

crashzillla09: Good. Now who's next.. ok, Sonic truth, have you ever slept with Amy?

Sonic: Of course not!

crashzilla09: Oh really? How do you explain this? (Holding up a picture of Amy and Sonic on a bed and everyone gasps)

Sonic: Ok, you're just abusing us now..

crashzilla09: Come on, it's all in fun. You should consider yourself lucky to even be here. I'll admit somethings are unfair, but you got to suck it up and move on!

Sonic: I suppose you're right.

crashzilla09: I am. Anyways on to our next victim.. or contestant.. (Looks at list of names) let's see oh I know.. Guilmon!

Guilmon: Heh?

crashzilla09: I dare you to.. 'sleep' with Renamon

Guilmon/Renamon: Yay! (they both go in a bedroom and did their stuff)

Spyro: Hey! How come you were nice to them, but not us?

crashzilla09: There will be somedays I'll feel more generous than others. Right now I feel like being generous to them.

(Crash finally comes out of the bathroom from puking)

crashzilla09: Ah Crash, glad you can join us for this next truth or dare.

Crash: (In a groggy tone) Yippie..

crashzilla09: Ok.. Stitch

Stitch: Yaga?

crashzilla09: Uh.. I dare you to watch Reuben kiss Angel for.. five minutes while tied to a chair, watching every second

Stitch: Naga, Naga, NAGA! (Bursts out crying in agony)

Spyro: Now that was truly abusive

crashzilla09: Yeah, I guess I went a little to far.. Oh well, next truth or dare!

Spyro: Just stop already, we've had enough

crashzilla09: Nope, we're just getting started. Ok, Mothra truth. Do you love Godzilla?

Mothra: Well.. it's hard to say.. I.. um.. well.. (starts blushing)

crashzilla09: That blush says you do!

Mothra: Ok, fine I do!

Godzilla: Mothra.. how come you never told me?

Mothra: I just.. I couldn't.. I didn't want anything to go wrong between us (lowers her head and has a tear dripping down her cheek)

Godzilla: (Makes her look at him and they kiss)

(Everyone goes 'aw')

crashzilla09: Wow (sniff) That's probably going to be one of the most memorable moment on the show.

Spyro: I never felt so light seeing a kissing couple.

Crash: I want a girl to kiss! (Crash said as he was crying)

crashzilla09: (gets a devious smile on his face and goes up to Cynder) Hey Cynder can I talk to you for a moment?

(Then flings her in the air and lands on Crash and when the smoke cleared it shows them kissing)

(Crash and Cynder got up fast and blushed)

crashzilla09: (laughs) Oh that's good!

Spyro: Cynder.. how could you!

Cynder: Spyro, please it's not what it seems!

Crash: She's right, even though I liked it, it's not what you think!

Spyro: Just give me a moment.. (Walks into a room and sobs a little)

crashzilla09: Ok.. that went a little worse than I thought.

Cynder: Oh gee, wonder why! You made me fall onto Crash and got Spyro upset!

crashzilla09: Well gee I didn't know you two were together!

Cynder: Well now you know! You jerk! (walks off into a different room and sobs)

crashzilla09: Well..

Crash: You know.. as much as I like what you did, that wasn't fair to Cynder. (Walks off)

crashzilla09: Where are you going?

Crash: To talk to the only friends I have. (enters the room Cynder was in)

crashzilla09: Hmm.. drama, romance ooh this is getting good, lets see what they are doing now (A big screen comes out and shows Crash and Cynder talking) (Eats popcorn)

Sonic: Got any more popcorn?

crashzilla09: You can get it at the popcorn machine on the left of the stage.

Sonic: OK (gets popcorn and everyone else does) (Then they all sat and watched what might happen)

Crash: (Comes in while Cynder is sobbing) Cynder..

Cynder: (Looks at him)

Crash: I'm sorry of what happened.

Cynder: Don't be, it's all the authors' fault!

Crash: (Sits next to her) I know it's not what you wanted.. I'll get Spyro and sort this out.

Cynder: Thanks Crash.. you are a true friend.

Crash: I try to be. You were actually a great kisser. It's probably the best one I've ever had.

Cynder: (blushing a little) Thanks

Crash: (Gets up to leave)

Cynder: Wait

Crash: (stops and turns to her)

Cynder: Just so you know, it wasn't completely against what I wanted.

Crash: How so?

Cynder: Well.. ever sense we first met, I had a curious thought of.. kissing you (Blushing again)

Crash: (Blushes) Well.. maybe we can do it one more time.. without anyone watching.

Cynder: I'd love that. (They both kissed in a proper manner seemingly lasting forever) (They finally pulled away)

Crash: That was definitely the best kiss I ever had.

Cynder: I'm glade you enjoyed it. (They stare at each other for a while then they snap out of it)

Crash: Um.. better get Spyro

Cynder: Yes.. of course

(When they left the room and enter the other room they found Spyro just staring at the ceiling)

Crash: Um.. Spyro.. I'm sorry for what happened..

Spyro: It's ok, Crash. You didn't mean it. I mean.. you guys probably grossed each other out

Crash: Um.. sure..

Cynder: Uh.. yeah.. very.. gross..

Spyro: You know, to tell you the truth.. I've actually had a small crush on someone else too.

Cynder: Really?

Spyro: I'm not going to dump you. But Cynder.. I have a small crush on Crash's sister, Coco.

Both in unison: You do?

Spyro: Yep, but don't worry I'm not getting any ideas. Heh that would be funny you two going out the same time as me and Coco, that would be a weird group wouldn't it?

Crash: Uh.. Oh look at the time we better get going

Cynder: Yes, we don't want to miss the rest of the show

Spyro: Fair enough, lets go

(They cane out of the door and found everyone staring at them)

Crash: Ok.. this is a little awkward

Spyro: Why are all of you looking at us like that?

crashzilla09: Oh we just.. watched something.. interesting

Cynder: Ok..

(Ding Ding)

crashzilla09: Oh, sorry out of time. We'll come back next time on Truth or Dare. Review what truth you want them to expose or what dare you want them to do. See you soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I own nothing

crashzilla09: Welcome back to Truth or Dare crossover!

(everyone cheers)

crashzilla09: So far we still have all of our victims.. or contestants tonight. Crash, Spyro, Croc, Cynder, Stitch, Pikachu, Bayleef, Latias, Ash, Ty, Bolt, Mittens, Amy, Sonic, Shadow, Hunter, Renamon, Guilmon, Silver, Spongebob, Coco, Crunch, Angel, Mothra, Pac-man and Godzilla.

crashzilla09: Ok now to look at the reviews..

(Then got interrupted from Renamon and Guilmon coming out of the private room panting and sweating)

crashzilla09: Did you guys have enough fun?

Renamon: You bet! We did it nine times!

Guilmon: She wouldn't let me leave until we did it at least nine times!

crashzilla09: Sounds like you two were made for each other.

Renamon: I know we are! I love him so much!

crashzilla09: Uh huh.. anyways back to the truth or dares. Ooh here's a good one! It's for you Pikachu. And it's from Super Saiyan Crash.

Pikachu: What's the dare?

crashzilla09: No dare, just a visit from a special someone.

Lucario: Pikachu! Come here and give your girlfriend a kiss!

Pikachu: (Eyes widen) Oh no.. (runs off)

Lucario: They always run. (Pulls out some rope and chases after Pikachu)

crashzilla09: A little lesson in that is: never run from your girlfriend. They will get you. Ok next is.. (Eyes widen and tries not to laugh)

Crash: What's gotten into you?

crashzilla09: Nothing just something else from Super Saiyan Crash.

Spyro: Just tell us and get it over with.

crashzilla09: Ok, The dare is that Crash and Spyro kiss!

Both: WHAT?

crashzilla09: You heard, now do your dare!

Spyro: Fine..

(They both kiss)

Cynder: (eyes widen and jaw drops)

crashzilla09: So far this has been a mushiest truth or dare story ever. Or at least.. that I know of.

(They stopped kissing)

Crash: There. Satisfied?

crashzilla09: Wow, no gagging or anything.. are you two..

Spyro: No! What makes you think we are like that? That's disgusting!

crashzilla09: Ok, ok, chill. I was just making sure.

Croc: I'm glad I have no dares.

crashzilla09: Oh really? I dare you to stay in a tank full of sharks!

Croc: No! Aah! (Gets eaten and dies)

Spyro: You just killed your own contestant..

crashzilla09: Na, I can respawn him anytime watch.

(Snaps fingers and Croc reappears)

crashzilla09: As a matter of fact I can kill everyone here and bring them all back to life. (Kills all the contestants and brings them back)

Spyro: Never.. do that.. again..

crashzilla09: No promises. Ok next we have..

(Ripto and Cortex barge in)

crashzilla09: um.. can I help you guys?

Ripto: Yes have us on your show!

crashzilla09: No!

Both: (On their knees begging) Please! We don't get to star in anything anymore!

crashzilla09: Ok, ok sheesh you winey girls

Both: Yay!

crashzilla09:Ok now next we have Renamon and Guilmon.

Both: what?

crashzilla09: Your dare is to make out in front of everyone

Both: Yay again! (Makes out on stage)

Spyro: wow, never thought they would be completely at ease on doing that in public

crashzilla09: well they had practice, I can tell. Anyway next we have..

(Ripto and Cortex push Crash and Spyro together and they accidentally kiss)

crashzilla09: Well that came from nowhere

(Ripto and Cortex laugh)

(Crash and Spyro look at them angry)

Cortex: Would you believe us when we say we were trying to make you.. hug?

(Crash cracks his knuckles)

Cortex: We should run

Ripto: Right behind you

(Ripto and Cortex run off screaming and Crash and Spyro chase them)

crashzilla09: Another lesson of the day: never tick off Crash and Spyro at the same time. Ok Coco and Cynder you're next.

Coco: Oh no..

crashzilla09: Oh yes! You guys switch roles Cynder wares Coco's outfit and Coco stays naked.

Both: WHAT?

crashzilla09: I'm not saying it again.

Coco: Ok fine.. (Takes her clothes of but tries her best to cover her private parts)

crashzilla09: Cynder you too

Cynder: One of these days I'm gonna..

crashzilla09: Do it or you're disqualified!

Cynder: UGH!

(Puts on Coco's clothes)

Cynder: It's a little tight

crashzilla09: There we go. Now next we have..

(Lucario walks in with Pikachu all tied up)

crashzilla09: So I take that it was fun.

Pikachu: It was.. something, but fun kinda..

Lucario: Fun sums it up!

Pikachu: Ok it does!

crashzilla09: Uh huh well I hope you two have wonderful children in your future.

Pikachu: CHILDREN?

Lucario: Yes! I want children!

Pikachu: Meep!

crashzilla09: (laughs) Well good luck with that now next is Bolt.

Bolt: What?

crashzilla09: Do you love Mittens?

Bolt: Yes

(Everyone's jaw drops)

crashzilla09: Wow, no denial or anything. Man that kills the fun!

Shadow: This is a waste of my time!

crashzilla09: Oh really? Then I dare you to fall into the Grand Canyon!

Shadow: Wait! I didn't mean..

(Shadow falls and screams until they hear a crash)

crashzilla09: Ok next is..

(Ding Ding)

crashzilla09: Oh sorry we're out of time. Join us next time and please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I own nothing

Crash: Oh no.. don't tell me..

crashzilla09: That's right! Welcome back to Truth or Dare crossovers!

(Everyone claps and cheers)

Cynder: Aah! (Jumps on Crash) Crash! Hold me!

Spyro: Ahem..

Cynder: (Looks at Spyro then jumps on him) I mean.. Spyro! Hold me!

crashzilla09: I think these three have a love triangle going on

All three: No we don't!

crashzilla09: Uh huh.. well anyways back to the fun that's truth or dare

Crash: Fun? Nothing fun happens here!

crashzilla09: So you say.. anyways we have a request in from The World type BETA.

Spyro: Oh boy.. can't wait..

crashzilla09: You can't wait? Ok I'll read it now!

Spyro: That's not what I..

crashzilla09: Wow, this is some dare.

Crash: Who's it for?

crashzilla09: You!

Crash: Me?

crashzilla09: Yep, here is what the dare says: crash:you. coco. 7 minutes in heaven. IN PUBLIC. NOW!

Crash: sheesh loud much (gets hit in the nose)

crashzilla09: Respect other users! Now do your dare!

Crash: Oh gee look at the time I really..

crashzilla09: Wait.. hear that? It sounds like someone wants to get disqualified!

Crash: No!

crashzilla09: Then do it!

Crash: Fine! Sheesh so harsh today.

crashzilla09: This is going to be classic. Brother and Sister 'in heaven'.

Coco: I'm going to barf..

(They do the dare)

(Everyones eye widened and jaws dropped)

crashzilla09: (laughs) Oh that's good (continues to laugh)

Crash: (in a scared tone) I hate you..

crashzilla09: Sticks and stones, Crash. Sticks and stones. Anyways next we have.. Cortex..

Cortex: Yay I'm noticed!

crashzilla09: You sure are.. Now you have to kiss a midget

Crash: That's mean to say that!

crashzilla09: The World type BETA wrote it, I'm just reading it.

Cortex: I'm glad there's no midget here.

crashzilla09: I wouldn't say that.. (Holds a midget)

Cortex: Oh boy..

crashzilla09: Now do your dare!

Cortex: (Kisses the midget)

crashzilla09: I think the last one was more funny. This one is.. creepy.

Coco: (Takes picture of Cortex kissing a midget) I'm posting this on Facebook!

crashzilla09: You do that. Ok next we have..

Silver: Just tell us so we can get it over with!

crashzilla09: Would you like to join Shadow?

Shadow: Hello? Anybody there? I'm severely hurt and in need of an ambulance!

Silver: (Sighs) No

crashzilla09: Better. Now we have.. Well this is new.

Crash: What is it?

crashzilla09: Well, as it turns out.. This is also from The World type BETA. And.. it's a dare.. for everyone!

Everyone: WHAT?

crashzilla09: It's true. The dare is.. Everyone watches nyan cat and every other variation of it 7 times or that person calls pedobear.

Crash: That seems a little odd doesn't it?

crashzilla09: For once, I agree with you. Sadly a dares a dare so do your dare!

(After watching nyan cat and every other variation of it 7 times)

crashzilla09: Wow.. I never seen so many miserable people at once before..

(Everyone groans)

crashzilla09: Well.. it looks like we will be making today's show a little short so hopefully they will be back on their feet before the next show. Until then please read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: I own nothing

crashzilla09: Guess what time it is?

Crash: Pie time?

crashilla09: No

Spyro: Treasure hunt time?

crashzilla09: No

Cynder: Kissing time?

crashzilla09: No..

Shadow: Chaos time?

crashzilla09: Close

Spongebob: Krabby Patty time?

crashzilla09: ...

Spongebob: Bubble time? Fun time? Jellyfishing time? Play with Patrick time? Visit Squidward time?

crashzilla09: No, no, no, no, NO!

Spongebob: Ok I give up then

crashzilla09: (Slaps himself on the forehead) It's time for Truth or Dare!

Spongebob: Oh.. here's your Krabby Patty

crashzilla09: Gah! (Throws Spongebob in a tank of sharks)

Spyro: And he does it again

crashzilla09: Yes, well anyways. Lets see what we have today. Oh, here's something for Shadow. Where is he?

Crash: He is still in the Grand Canyon don't you remember?

Shadow: Hello? I'm still alive, but I'm still badly hurt.

crashzilla09: Oh, right. (Snaps fingers)

Shadow: (Appears in the room all healed up)

crashzilla09: It's a dare for you Shadow.

Shadow: Oh boy can't wait..

crashzilla09: Use Chaos Control to stop time and kick people you don't like in the place where the sun doesn't shine

Shadow: Excellent! Chaos Control! (Time stops)

(Kicks Sonic, Croc, Cortex, Ripto and many more)

(Time unfreezes)

Everyone that was kicked: (Falls to the ground groaning in pain)

Shadow: Hey I kicked you! Why didn't you fall?

crashzilla09: I'm the host and author, you can't hurt me

Shadow: Grr

crashzilla09: Well here's another one for Crash.

Crash: What is it now?

crashzilla09: Insult Godzilla if you think you can survive it

Crash: Oh no..

crashzilla09: Oh yes, now do it!

Crash: Well.. here it goes..

(Goes up to Godzilla)

Crash: Godzilla?

Godzilla: Yeah?

Crash: You are a fat lazy lizard!

(Everyone Oohs)

(Godzilla gets angry)

Crash: Mommy.. (Screams while being chased) (Then a big explosion is heard)

crashzilla09: A little lesson there: never insult the G-man. Anyways next we have Silver

Silver: Oh boy..

crashzilla09: Mind rape someone.

Silver: Okay (Tries to mind rape)

crashzilla09: Well who are you trying it on?

Silver: You

crashzilla09: Yeah.. no. Do one of the contestants or you are disqualified

Silver: Fine (Mind rapes Sonic)

Sonic: Aah! I'm scared for life!

crashzilla09: Ok next we have.. oh boy. This is for you Sonic

Sonic: Haven't I not been violated enough already?

crazilla09: Apparently not, you go in a room with Amy and see how long you can

Sonic: No.. no.. NO! Aah! (Gets trapped in a room with Amy)

crashzilla09: Ok next we have Cortex.

Cortex: Yay

crashzilla09: You get to throw yourself in a tank of sharks

Cortex: Boo

crashzilla09: Do it

Cortex: Fine (Throws himself and gets eaten and inside the shark Cortex meets Spongebob)

Spongebob: You like Jellyfishing?

Cortex: (Screams)

crashzilla09: A happy ending. Now everyone has to look up rule 34 without the safety search

(After everyone searches rule 34 without safety search on)

crashzilla09: Wow.. I've never seen something so.. chaotic

(Everyone is either fighting or passed out)

crashzilla09: Well I'll have this cleaned up until next time, please review.

A/N: I forgot to mention I'm posting things on here every five days maybe longer. I ask for at least one review per posting. Don't be shy everyone is welcome to put a dare or truth on here.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: I own nothing

crashzilla09: Ok we are back and cleaned up the mess from last night. Sadly due to the rampage, Spyro got hit with Cortex's ray gun and was turned into a girl. And the ray gun got destroyed. So for now until further notice, Spyro will be known as a girl.

Cynder: My relationship with him/her is over!

Spyro: Come on we can still..

Cynder: No you can't! I'm not that kind of person!

crashzilla09: Actually, there is a dare for you two to do a lesbian scene.

Cynder: WHAT? NO!

crashzilla09: Do you want to be disqualified?

Cynder: No..

crashzilla09: Then do it.

Cynder: Ugh

(Cynder and Spyro make a lesbian scene)

Cynder: (Pulls away) It's not the same! (cries)

crashzilla09: Geez.. sensitive.. Anyways, next we have Sonic, where is he?

Crash: You forgot to check on him with Amy in a private room.

crashzilla09: Oh, right. Lets see how long he lasted

(checks video)

crashzilla09: Well I'll be darned, he made it threw 10 minutes.

Crash: You should probably get him back on his feet again so he can do the dare

crashzilla09: Good idea (Snaps fingers)

Sonic: (Gets back on his feet) Please. Never again, please!

crashzilla09: Relax. This time you're going to have fun. You get to take her hammer and throw her like a frisbee.

Sonic: Sweet! Um.. do you know where her hammer is?

crashzilla09: Right here. (Holding it)

Sonic: Can I have it?

crashzilla09: Go crazy

Sonic: Alright! (Goes up to Amy)

Amy: Sonic!

Sonic: (Squashes her and throws her like a frisbee)

crashzilla09: 50 points. Now next we have Lucario and Renamon

Both: What?

crashzilla09: (whispers what their dare is)

Both: Yay!

(Renamon and Lucario go up to Pikachu and Guilmon)

Guilmon: I have a bad feeling about this

(Renamon and Lucario pulls out some rope)

Pikachu: I think we should..

(five minutes later)

Pikachu: Run..

Guilmon: Well, here we are all tied up in chairs again.

Pikachu: Do you think either of them get tired of this?

(Renamon and Lucario are on their laps cuddling)

Guilmon: Apparently not

crashzilla09: Well that was another good romance thing. Alright next we have Crash.

Crash: Again?

crashzilla09: Yep, spank Spyro!

Crash: Oh I would love to.. but sadly I have a broken arm from Godzilla's rampage! (shows the disfigured arm)

crashzilla09: Ew, ok no problem (snaps fingers and Crash's arm heals)

Crash: Oh yay..

crashzilla09: Ok do your dare.

Crash: Oh boy.. (Goes up to Spyro and spanks her)

Spyro: Eep! (Sees Crash) Crash..

Crash: I'm sorry it's just a dare please don't!

(Spyro tackles Crash and does stuff with him)

crashzilla09: Ok.. that was weird.. Ok next we have a dare for Cynder, Coco, Renamon, Spyro and Lucario.

All of them: Yes?

crashzilla09: You all get to get naked and show off in front of all the guys.

(Some yayed and some booed)

crashzilla09: Ok girls do your dare.

(All get naked)

Crash: (Wide eyed and nose bleeds)

Guilmon: (Jaw drops)

Pikachu: (Faints from seeing too much beauty)

crashzilla09: (laughs) wow you should see the look on your guys' face

Crash: I see.. angels..

crashzilla09: Ok.. so.. that's all we have time for today and..

Spyro: Crash is mine!

Cynder: No he's mine!

(They both fight)

crashzilla09: Um.. we'll see you next time and don't forget to leave your dares in the review box. Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Note: I own nothing

crashzilla09: Ok back to..

(Sees Cynder and Spyro pulling on Crash's arms)

Spyro: He.. is.. mine!

Cynder: No.. mine!

crashzilla09: Ahem!

(They stop)

crashzilla09: Do you mind?

Crash: Can't.. feel.. arms

Both: Fine (They let go and Crash falls)

crashzilla09: Ok were going to change things a little bit, for now on you can do a dare about anyone you like instead of the list I gave you. I'll do my best not to mess anything up. Be sure to have one dare for Crash or Spyro in each list.

Crash: Ooh peachy..

crashzilla09: Yes well, today we have.. a lot of links..

Crash: Links?

crashzilla09: Yeah, I think everyone is supposed to look up these links or something.

(Everyone looks at the links)

crashzilla09: This guy knows how to get people destructive.

(Everyone goes on a rampage and fire and blood is found everywhere)

crashzilla09: That's enough! (Snaps fingers)

(Everything goes back to normal)

crashzilla09: Ok new rule, do not put links on the review box!

Sonic: Ok so now what?

crashzilla09: This (Snaps fingers)

(Mario appears)

Mario: Let's-a go!

(Kicks Sonic in the crotch)

Sonic: Mama-mia.. (Falls)

crashzilla09: Ah the good old kick in the crotch gag. Never gets old. Anyways, next we have one for me.

Crash: Ha! What does it say for you?

crashzilla09: I cook and eat Crunch.

Crunch: Wha?

crashzilla09: You heard

Crunch: Get me out of here!

(Runs off)

crashzilla09: This is going to be fun.

(Gets some rope and chases after Crunch)

(Five minutes later, he is cooked and eaten)

Crash: I'm.. scared..

Spyro: I'll hold you Crash

Cynder: No I'll hold him!

Spyro: I'll hold him!

Cynder: He's mine!

(They continue to fight)

crashzilla09: (Belches) That was some good bandicoot.

Coco: You killed him!

crashzilla09: Um.. you apparently forgot I can bring people back. (snaps fingers)

(Crunch appears unharmed)

Crunch: Keep.. him.. away..

crashzilla09: Don't worry one time is enough for me. Ok next we have all the villains.

All the Villains: What?

crashzilla09: You stand in shallow water.

(They all stand in shallow water)

crashzilla09: Pikachu? Where are you?

Pikachu: Over here still tied up!

crashzilla09: Oh right. (snaps fingers)

(Pikachu stands free)

Pikachu: I'm free!

crashzilla09: Yeah. Listen I need you to (Whispers in his ear)

Pikachu: Consider it done

(Pikachu jumps into the shallow water and shocks all the villains)

crashzilla09: Well that was a shocking ending.

Everyone: Ugh

crashzilla09: Ok fine don't laugh about it. Ok next, Renamon, flirt with Guilmon.

Renamon: My pleasure!

(Goes to Guilmon and flirts with him)

Guilmon: (Gulp) Uh.. I think I'm going to have a heat stroke with all this heat

crashzilla09: ... How can you have a heat stroke from that!

Guilmon: I don't know! Stop judging me!

crashzilla09: Drama queen. Anyways next is Coco.

Coco: Oh no

crashilla09: Oh yes. Your dare is to be a belly naked dancer and dance in front of all the fanboys and fangirls.

Coco: Absolutely n..

crashzilla09: (waiting for her to finish)

Coco: Never mind..

crashzilla09: Good girl, now do your dare!

(Coco gets belly naked and dances in front of fanboys and fangirls)

Fangirls: We want to be her!

Fanboys: We want her!

Coco: This is more attention than I need.

crashzilla09: Well you'll get used to it. Next we have Ripto and Cortex.

Both: What?

crashzilla09: You two attack Zelda and Tifa.

Both: Ok (They attack Zelda and Tifa)

Zelda: Ouch! You jerks!

Tifa: You hurt us!

Cortex: Come on it was part of the..

Link and Cloud: Ahem

(Ripto and Cortex turned around)

Ripto: You think they like seeing us getting hurt?

(Could and Link lift up their swords)

Cortex: Yes

(Cortex and Ripto get slaughtered)

crashzilla09: Another happy ending. Ok next is Spyro.

Spyro: What?

crashzilla09: Take Crash and show him a good time.

Spyro: Yay!

(Grabs Crash by the feet and drags him to the room)

(Cynder stops them just as they were about to enter by grabbing onto Crash's arms)

Cynder: There is no way you are taking him!

crashzilla09: Cynder. Let them go.

Cynder: Fine..

(Cynder lets go)

(Spyro sticks her tongue at Cynder)

Crash: How did I get dragged into this?

(They enter the room and 'did it')

crashzilla09: Ok that's all for today. See you next time and don't forget to leave a dare in the review box.

A/N: Reminder, Spyro has been turned into a girl last chapter. And Spyro is going to stay a girl until I decide when to change Spyro back.


	7. Chapter 7

Note: I own nothing

crashzilla09: Ok since things are starting to get a little confusing, for now on each chapter is a list of dares a user sends (By review or message) me. Feel free to send some of yours, I only have a couple of guys sending me dares.

Link: I am starting to wonder why they are being mean to us.

crashzilla09: They are not. It's all in fun.

Cynder: I am miserable! (Starts crying)

crashzilla09: Cynder, please.

Cynder: Leave me alone!

crashzilla09: Ok, ok. Anyways first up today we have Fox McCloud.

Fox: Yeah?

crashzilla09: Strip naked and spank yourself with your hands and tail.

Fox: No

crashzilla09: Yes

Fox: No

crashzilla09: Do it for the fans.

Cynder: Well.. that's new for you to say.

crashzilla09: Don't get used to it. Now Fox do your dare.

(Fox gets naked and spanks himself with his hands and tail)

crashzilla09: Hahaha. Well that's something new.

crashzilla09: Ok next, Bowser come here.

Bowser: What?

(Takes shell off him and eats him)

crashzilla09: Another good meal.

Cynder: Are you going to bring him back?

crashzilla09: No

Link: Good! Because none of us want to deal with him anymore!

crashzilla09: Ok. Now Renamon.

Renamon: Yes?

crashzilla09: Take Guilmon and have more fun.

Renamon: Yay! (Grabs Guilmon and goes into room)

crashzilla09: Ok Pikachu and Croc. Do a fusion technique.

(Pikachu and Croc do a fusion technique)

Cynder: Ah! It's ... hideous!

(Everyone takes a barf bag and pukes)

Pikaroc: What?

crashzilla09: Um.. nothing (snaps fingers)

(Pikachu and Croc are separated)

crashzilla09: Ok next Coco. Get naked and put yourself in a washing machine.

Coco: WHAT?

crashzilla09: You heard, now do it!

Cynder: Mr grumpy is back

crashzilla09: Who asked you! (Ties her mouth shut)

Cynder: Mmm Mmm

crashzilla09: That's better now Coco if you please.

Coco: Fine.. (Gets naked and puts herself in washing machine)

crashzilla09: Alright next is..

Godzilla: Oh come on! Nobody is doing me anymore!

crashzilla09: (Snaps finers)

(Godzilla shrinks)

Godzilla (in high pitch): Ah! I don't do puny!

crashzilla09: As I was saying..

(Crash and Spyro finally come out of the room)

crashzilla09: Well I can see you two had a good time.

Spyro: You bet! I love him!

Cynder: What about me? I got nobody!

crashzilla09: Here's an idea. How about you and Spyro share Crash.

Cynder: Sounds good.

crashzilla09: Ok. (Pulls out scissors) Now hold still Crash while I cut you in half.

Cynder: No! We will share him in the bed at the same time.

crashzilla09: Have it your way. (Puts scissors away)

Crash: Why do I attract female dragons?

crashzilla09: It's who you are Crash. Now have fun.

Spyro: Yay! A threesome!

(all three go in and do it)

crashzilla09: All works out in the end. Ok that's all for today, see you next time and feel free to send me dares.

A/N: If I didn't do anybody's on this chapter they will be in the next one.


	8. Chapter 8

Note: I own nothing

(Crash is on a bed with his arms wrapped around Cynder and Spyro and Spyro and Cynder are hugging him)

crashzilla09: Well well well, hows the dragon tamer this morning?

(Crash wakes up)

Crash: Great. Best night of my life!

crashzilla09: Great. Now if you would be so kind to wake them up.

Crash: I'd rather not.

crashzilla09: Ok, because we got a (Pulls out a speakerphone) dare for Spyro!

(Spyro and Cynder jump off the bed in fright and fall on the floor)

crashzilla09: Ok, drink this (Pulls out a vile)

Spyro: It looks like puke

crashzilla09: do it

Spyro: ugh (Drinks vile)

(Turns into a giant mutant monster and goes on a rampage)

crashzilla09: Ok while she's destroying the city, Crash

Crash: ya?

crashzilla09: poop on Coco's front yard

Crash: Ok.. (Poops on lawn)

Coco: Crash? How could you?

Crash: Its a dare!

crashzilla09: Ok, now its time to gather around because we got to beat Spyro.

Crash: You gave her the vile you do it!

crashzilla09: Ahem

Crash: Fine..

(After a brutal fight Spyro is beaten but Crash died in the fight)

Spyro: Wha.. What happened?

crashzilla09: You went on a rampage and we beat you

Spyro: Where's Crash?

crashzilla09: Over there (Points to Crash's dead body)

Spyro: No! Crash! Its all my fault! (Starts crying)

crashzilla09: Ya.. anyways next we have Sonic

Sonic: Yeah?

crashzilla09: Swim across a lake without any life aid

Sonic: No!

crashzilla09: Either that or take off your sneakers and run at supersonic speed for 15 minutes

Sonic: I'll do the no sneakers one

crashzilla09: Ok, good luck

(Sonic runs at supersonic speed for 15 minutes)

crashzilla09: So Sonic, how do you feel?

Sonic: (Bathing his feet in ice) like my feet were set on fire!

crashzilla09: Good. Ok next is Ripto and Cortex.. hit on all the females in all the universes.

Both: Ok (They go and hit on all the girls and women)

crashzilla09: So.. how did it go?

(Both are beaten and are in casts and groaning)

crashzilla09: I see. Anyways last for this chapter, all villains kill all cute animal babies in the slowest way possible.

(Villains go around killing little baby animals)

Coco: Poor little things (sniff)

Sonic: I've never seen such cruel brutal deaths (a tear goes down his eye)

(Half the villains start to cry)

Person: There they are! Arrest those animal abusers!

Cop: You all are coming with us

(All the villains go to jail)

crashzilla09: ... well... I hope this chapter wasn't too bad.. or else I'm going to have to start limiting things, read and review please


	9. Chapter 9

Note: I own nothing

crashzilla09: Oh Spyro

Spyro: What?

crashzilla09: guess what I got ya

Spyro: A dare?

crashzilla09: No

Spyro: Crash, alive? (Reminder, Spyro killed him when she was a mutant)

crashzilla09: No.. not yet.

Spyro: Oh just tell me already!

crashzilla09: (Pulls out a ray gun) A ray gun!

Spyro: Wha.. what for?

crashzilla09: To change you back, now hold still (Takes aim)

Spyro: No! I want to be with Crash forever!

crashzilla09: Well, in that case (Fires anyway and changes her back to him)

Spyro: What happened? Where am I? Where is Crash? Why do I care so much for him? Why do I feel sick?

(Goes into bathroom and pukes)

Silver: Is he allergic to rays?

Shadow: It's an effect from the ray gun.

Silver: Oh

crashzilla09: Ok now that Spyro is a boy again lets see what we have today. Ok Link, slaughter Amy!

Amy: WHAT?

Link: Happy to. (Slaughters Amy)

Link: Here's her head.

crashzilla09: Thank you. Now next, Godzilla, cook yourself.

Godzilla: Heck no!

crashzilla09: May I remind you..

Godzilla: No.. (Cooks self)

crashzilla09: Lizard stew anybody?

(Mothra faints)

crashzilla09: That figures.. ok next, Coco and Cynder, strip naked and do a lesbian scene

Both: WHAT?

crashzilla09: You heard

Both: Ugh! (Does the dare)

crashzilla09: That's a pretty sight. Ok next is Cloud.

Cloud: Yeah?

crashzilla09: Heres a Soul Caliber for ya. Use it to freeze Ripto and destroy him!

Cloud: Sweet! With pleasure.

(Cloud freezes Ripto and destroys him)

crashzilla09: And that's how the cookie crumbles.

(Everyone sighs)

crashzilla09: Ok fine I'll stop with the puns.

Sonic: Who's next?

crashzilla09: Well, you'll be excited about this. Hey Tiny!

Tiny: What author want from Tiny?

(Turns Tiny into a ball)

crashzilla09: Basketball anybody?

Sonic/Shadow/Mario/Luigi: Sweet!

(Plays basketball)

crashzilla09: Ok end score Smash Brothers 6 and The Hedgehogs 2.

Sonic: Yeah, only because you were on their side!

crashzilla09: All is in fun Sonic. Ok last we have Fox and Spyro being Crash's sex slaves.

Spyro: He's dead still!

crashzilla09: Oh, right.

(Brings him back to life)

Crash: I'm alive!

crashzilla09: Yes you are.. Now make Fox and Spyro be your sex slaves.

Crash: No!

crashzilla09: Ok, I was going to go for this anyway.

(Pulls out two brain controlling helmets with an evil grin)

(Fox and Spyro gulp)

(Five minutes later)

crashzilla09: You are just a sex machine aren't you Crash?

Crash: If you say so..

crashzilla09: Ok that's all for today. Please be patient if I didn't do anybody's dares yet. Remember, each chapter is a list of dares from another user. Review or message me the dares you come up with or truths you want to find out about them. Also dare anybody you like even if they are not in this story. If I know them I'll do it, if not then I'll skip it. But no daring other users and if the dare is to me I will do some dares depending on what it is. Keep it T rated please.


	10. Chapter 10

Note: I own nothing

crashzilla09: Ok welcome back everyone. Now I just had a few short listing of requests so what I'm going to do is to put them all together.

Crash: What fun..

crashzilla09: Really?

Crash: No!

crashzilla09: Good. Ok first we have Tails.

Tails: Oh no

crashzilla09: Here is a clone of Cosmo

Tails: Yay!

crashzilla09: Ok next is..

Sonic: Whoa whoa wait a minute! That is it for him?

crashzilla09: Pretty much

Sonic: Spoiled brat

crashzilla09: Ok next all heros send a box containing a dead animal and send it to PETA headquarters and wait for their reaction

Mothra: But not all of the heros are here

crashzilla09: Who are we missing?

(Mothra gives a look)

crashzilla09: Oh.. (Snaps fingers)

Godzilla: I'm alive!

Mothra: Yay!

crashzilla09: Ok now send the dead animal to them

heros: Fine

(puts dead animal in box and sends it)

crashzilla09: And now we wait on that, but while we are waiting lets..

Spyro: Bring Crash here now!

crashzilla09: Sounds like someone is crabby. I think you know what to do Crash.

Crash: Ok

(Crash goes to check on Spyro)

Sonic: What's going on with Spyro?

crashzilla09: Well.. after a series of unusual events.. Spyro is pregnant

(Everyones eyes widen and jaws drop)

Sonic: But.. but Spyro's a he.. how can a he and he make an it?

crashzilla09: Remember? Spyro was a girl for a while.

Sonic: Oh

crashzilla09: Yeah.. so next we have Pikachu.

Pikachu: What now?

crashzilla09: Thundershock Ash

Pikachu: No!

crashzilla09: Ahem

Pikachu: Ok fine (Thundershocks Ash)

crashzilla09: Uh.. Pikachu?

Pikachu: What now?

crashzilla09: He has no pulse.. I think you need to send him to a hospital

Pikachu: Oh no! What have I done? (Grabs Ash and quickly runs to the hospital)

crashzilla09: Ok next is Sonic and Amy

Sonic: Oh no

crashzilla09: You both 'in heaven' for 7 minutes on public TV

Sonic: Oh no

Coolaid: Oh yeah

crashzilla09: Get out! (Kicks Coolaid out)

crashzilla09: Ok now do the dare

Sonic: Ok..

Amy: Yay!

(do it for 7 minutes on public TV)

crashzilla09: Here Shadow, record this and post it on youtube

Shadow: With pleasure

Sonic: Oh the torture, the embarrassment, the absolute displeasure!

crashzilla09: Ok.. next Godzilla and Mothra, make out for 5 minutes.

Both: Yay!

(They make out for 5 minutes)

crashzilla09: Ok next Sonic and Crash, sumo wrestle

Sonic: Oh boy..

crashzilla09: Crash! Come on!

Spyro: Don't leave! Please!

Crash: I'm sorry but I have to!

crashzilla09: Ok you are finally here, now Sumo!

(Ding ding)

(Crash and Sonic sumo wrestle)

crashzilla09: Ok the last one for today is everybody get naked and do the hula

(Everyone gets naked and does the hula)

everyone: aloha oi, aloha oi

crashzilla09: (laughs) Ok thats all for today see you next time. Please leave you truth or dares in the review box or message me them. See ya!


	11. Chapter 11

Note: I own nothing

crashzill09: (laughs evilly) Welcome to the Halloween special of Truth or Dare crossover.

(Audience cheers)

crashzilla09: Ok for the special days such as this, I'll be doing all the truth and dares.

Crash: So why haven't you updated lately?

crashzilla09: Well, because the amount of dares or truths the last person sent wasn't enough to make the chapter

Crash: You hate him?

crashzilla09: I made it clear several times.. I DON'T HATE ANYONE!

Crash: Ok ok no need to shout

crashzilla09: Well.. anyways for our first dare. I dare.. Spongebob to stay in a very dark room for the rest of halloween!

Shadow: He's still in the shark

crashzilla09: Oh, right (Snaps fingers)

Spongebob: No more bad things please!

crashzilla09: Sorry (Puts Spongebob in a dark room and locks the door)

Spongebob: NO! Not the dark! AAHHHHH!

crashzilla09: Good thing the walls are sound proof.. anyways next is Godzilla, battle the most scary monster that exists in the universe

Godzilla: Can't wait.. (Disappears and appears at a scary place) No.. No! NO!

crashzilla09: Shadow.. reveal your dark power to Sonic

Shadow: My pleasure (Releases all his dark power on Sonic)

Sonic: AHH! SO SCARY!

crashzilla09: That is the true spirit of halloween.

(Leroy and Lilo as an experiment comes in)

crashzilla09: Welcome Leroy and Lilo, how have you two been?

Lilo: I couldn't be happier!

Leroy: Leroy happy!

crashzilla09: Very nice. Ok I dare Stitch and Leroy to scare their loved ones at the same time

(Leroy and Stitch dress up in scary costumes and sneak behind the ones they love)

(Leroy comes behind Lilo and Stitch comes behind Angel)

(Both of them failed and got ambushed by their love attack)

crashzilla09: Well that's what you call a twist. Anyway next is Crash

Crash: Oh no..

crashzilla09: Oh yes.. I dare you to scare Spyro so bad the baby pops out of him!

Crash: WHAT?

crashzilla09: Do it!

Crash: (Groans) (Goes up to Spyro and scares him so bad that he's not pregnant anymore)

(Crash looks down)

Crash: Wow.. that must be the most.. disturbing thing.. I've ever seen

crashzilla09: Can we get a janitor up here?

(Janitor comes and cleans the mess)

crashzilla09: Ok now.. I think.. you guys better go to the hospital... now

Crash: Yes.. where is it?

(I point)

Crash: Ok. Come on Spyro, lets take you and the baby to the hospital

(They take off to the hospital)

crashzilla09: I have to admit.. that was a little to far.. oh well, next is Guilmon

Guilmon: I better not relate to being a sex slave to Renamon

crashzilla09: It's not

Guilmon: Good

crashzilla09: You two are going on a scary romantic ride together!

Guilmon: Wait.. can I have a say in this?

crashzilla09: Sorry.. Have fun!

(Guilmon and Renamon go on the scary romantic ride)

crashzilla09: Just wait.. those two will thank me after that.

Sonic: Ok so now what?

crashzilla09: You are going to face your greatest fear

Sonic: I'm not scared of anything

(Puts him in water)

Sonic: Ah! Help! Can't swim!

(Jason comes out of the water)

(Sonic stops and looks at Jason)

Sonic: Ahh! (Runs off)

Jason: I was just going to tell him to keep it down so I could sleep. Oh well. (Goes back into the water to sleep)

crashzilla09: ... Anyways.. up next is Tails

Tails: Oh no..

crashzilla09: I dare you to face Freddy.

Tails: Oh no!

crashzilla09: Oh yes!

(Tails appears in Freddy's lair)

Freddy: Come here little boy!

Tails: (Screams like a girl)

crashzilla09: Wow.. that was brutal..

(Crash and Spyro come back)

crashzilla09: Glad you guys came back.. where's the baby?

Spyro: The baby was pushed out too soon so they are going to have tubes attached to it until it's old enough. Plus I went through a fast surgery that actually didn't hurt at all, now I feel like what I was before.

crashzilla09: I see.. well anyway Spyro.. scare Crash with your dark power

Spyro: I don't..

crashzilla09: Spyro..

Spyro: Ok ok fine.. (Reveals dark power and scares Crash)

Crash: That was scary.. and.. attractive..

crashzilla09: (Smacks on the back of his head) Dude! Snap out of it! You are not gay!

Crash: Right. Ok I'm much better now.

crashzilla09: Geez what is the world coming to?

(Guilmon and Renamon come back from their scary romantic ride)

crashzilla09: How was it?

Renamon: I was never scared like that in my life.. and I have never felt so close to Guilmon! I thank you!

Guilmon: In other words.. we 'slept' together again after the ride. It was an experience I will never forget. I also thank you!

crashzilla09: I knew you would like it. Ok next I dare everyone to dress up as zombies.

(Everyone dresses up as zombies)

crashzilla09: All except Crash and Spyro.

Both: Why?

crashzilla09: Because this is the last dare we are going to do tonight. Ok now to get everyone back here.

(Everyone appears)

crashzilla09: Ok Sonic, go on the drums. Shadow, go on guitar. Jak, go on bass. Tails, go on keyboard. And I will be on percussion. Now for the finale!

(Music starts)

(Audience cheers again)

Spyro:_ It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark_

_Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart_

_You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it_

_You start to freeze as horror looks right between the eyes_

_You're Paralized_

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night_

_And no one's gonna save you from the beast that's about to strike_

_You know it's thriller, thriller night_

_You're fighting for life inside a killer thriller tonight_

_You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run_

_You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll see the sun_

_You close your eyes and hope it's just an imagination, girl_

_But all the while you hear a creeper coming from behind_

_You're out of time_

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night_

_There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl_

Backup: _Thriller, thriller night_

Spyro:_ You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight_

_Night creatures calling, the dead start to walk on their masquerade_

_There's no escaping the jaws of the alien inside_

Backup:_ They're open wide_

Spyro:_ This is the end of your life_

_Their about to get you, there's demons closing in on every side_

_They will posses you unless you change that number on your dial_

_Now is the time for you and I to cuddle up together, yeah_

_All through the night I'll save you from the terror on the screen_

_I'll make you see_

_That this is thriller, thriller night_

_'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghoul who will dare try_

Backup: _Thriller, thriller night_

Spyro: _So let me hold you tight and share a_

_Killer, diller, chiller, thriller_

Together: _Here tonight_

(Everyone then does the zombie dance)

Spyro:_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night_

_Girl I can thill you more than any ghoul who will dare try_

Backup: _Thriller, thriller night_

Spyro: _So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller, ow!_

_I'm gonna thill ya tonight_

Crash:** Darkness falls across the land**

**Midnight hour close at hand**

**Creature crawl in search of blood**

**to terrorize your neighborhood**

**And whosoever shall be found**

**Without the soul soul for getting down**

**Must stand and face the hounds of hell**

**And rot inside a corpse shell**

Spyro:_ I'm gonna thrill you tonight_

_I'm gonna thill you tonight_

_I'm gonna thill you tonight_

_Ooh babe I'm gonna thill you tonight_

_Thriller night, babe, oh_

Crash: **The foulest stench is in the air**

**The funk of forty thousand years**

**And grizzly ghouls from every tomb**

**Are closing in to seal your doom**

**And though you fight to stay alive**

**Your body starts to shiver**

**For no mere mortal can resist**

**The evil of the thriller**

(Music stops)

(Crash laughs evilly)

crashzilla09: Ok that's it for today, hope you guys had fun and I'll see you next time! Don't forget to send me truth or dares by review or message.

A/N: No jokes or statements about Michael Jackson please, I'm tired of people always saying Michael did this or Michael did that. It is so stupid to make a big deal about him. I have high respects for him as a singer and a human being, but that doesn't mean I like him personally. How can you like someone personally if you never met them face to face? Just enjoy the song for song sake and grow up. Seriously, you want to be miserable for the rest of your life? Just let it go and enjoy life.


	12. Chapter 12

Note: I own nothing

crashzilla09: Welcome back everyone! Sorry for the wait.. I had to do other stories.

Crash: I was starting to like not being here.

crashzilla09: Dreams die. Anyways, for now on this will be rated M so the description can be extended. Also I'm doing all the dares for each chapter so time won't be wasted and facial expressions will also be included!

Spyro: No

crashzilla09: Yes

Crash: No

crashzilla09: Yes

Tails: No

crashzilla09: How did you get here?

Knuckles: No

crashzilla09: Are we really going though this?

Everyone: ...

Croc: No

crashzilla09: I dare you to be eaten by a shark!

(Croc gets thrown into the shark tank and gets torn apart with blood and body parts everywhere)

crashzilla09: Anybody else?

Everyone: ...

crashzilla09: Good

Voice: Hello?

Crash: Who's that?

crashzilla09: I almost forgot. As I was doing stories I made an OC.

Spyro: Oh boy..

crashzilla09: Everyone. Meet Crashzilla!

(Crashzilla walks in the room)

(Crickets chirp)

crashzilla09: What?

Sonic: He has the same name as you.. not original

crashzilla09: Does it matter?

Crash: Well.. nobodies' going to clap for the new guy.

Spyro: Come to think of it.. nobody even does.

crashzilla09: Ok, ok, enough! Now onto the dares!

Crash: No

crashzilla09: Yes

Crash: No

crashzilla09: Yes

Crash: No

crashzilla09: -_- Really?

Crash: Yes

(Crashzilla hits Crash with a hammer)

crashzilla09: Thanks

Crashzilla: Anytime

crashzilla09: Ok. Oh.. we need Crash awake for this one.

(Splashes water on Crash)

Crash: Who? What? Where?

crashzilla09: Ok a little surprise for you Crash. Here's Pasadena!

Crash: O_O

Pasadena: Crash! I'm so happy to see you! :D

Crash: I.. don't know what to say..

crashzilla09: Ok your next dare is have sex.

Crash: Hell no!

crashzilla09: You want Crashzilla to hurt you again?

Crash: Why me..

(They both get into the bed, they both take their clothes off and Crash sticks his dick in Pasadena's vagina and moans of pleasure are heard)

(They both see everyone watching)

Crash/Pasadena: Perverts! :(

(They closed the door)

Everyone: Aww! :(

crashzilla09: It's ok

(Pulls out a screen and everyone continues watching Crash and Pasadena having sex)

Everyone: Yay! :)

(After a few minutes Crash and Pasadena come out of the door and realized everyone watched them)

Crash: Some things will never change...

crashzilla09: Sadly.. it's true. Ok next is Infernape.. who has just been added to the show.. as well as Milotic. And their dare is to... get 7 minutes in heaven with each other.

(They both then went off to have sex)

crashzilla09: Already seen sex so.. skipping that. Next is Sally. Who has also been added to the show.

(Sally walks in)

Sally: Yes?

Sonic: Sally! :D

Sally: Sonic! :D

(They both hug)

Amy: Grrr! :(

crashzilla09: Ok, now.. just like the last group.. heaven, 7 minutes, now.

Sonic/Sally: Yay! :D

Amy: No! :(

(They have sex and Amy gets jealous)

crashzilla09: No need to describe the sex part since it was already said. Ok now.. someone named Fiona has to fight Chuck Norris, Bruce Lee, Jet Li, Jackie Chan, Bakura and Marik.

Fiona: Oh no..

(Fiona gets pounded until blood is everywhere)

Crashzilla: Wow.. they sure know how to fight

crashzilla09: Indeed.. ok next, Jak, Daxter, Crash, Clank, Ratchet, and Shadow. Sing I am all I am... on second thought.. I won't do it because there wasn't enough information on what kind of song the user was talking about.

All six: Yay! Sweet freedom!

crashzilla09: Ok. Now Krystal.

Krystal: Yes?

crashzilla09: Special delivery for you.

(Crashzilla brings in a bed with Fox tied on it)

Krystal: Yay! :D

Fox: I feel so abused -_-

crashzilla09: Don't worry.. it will only last forever muahaha :D

Fox: Evil! O_O

crashzilla09: I know :P

(Krystal gets on the bed and moaning pleasures are heard)

crashzilla09: And that is how you tame the beast.

Crashzilla: Kinda creepy, but what do I care.

crashzilla09: Exactly. Ok that's it for now. Leave the dares in the review box and please don't do the sex dare too much. Be original, be creative or something!

Crash: Yeah! Some of us might get something serious!

crashzilla09: Ok.. as I said that's all for now, see you next time!


	13. Chapter 13

Note: I own nothing

crashzilla09: Ok people need to understand that this Truth or Dare has been going for a long time now and nobody sent any dares! Only one person sent a dare so far and I've been told to continue it by someone else. Read the profile before you assume anything! I have it all written out for you to understand what I am doing. It's not hard to figure out just read the profile and you will understand what's going on! I said specifically on there I would post if people sent dares. Was there any dares? Only one, but that was it! I like doing dares, but you need to send dares so I can post. No dare, no post, that's the way it is!

Crash: Geez somebody's cranky.

crashzilla09: Don't get me started on you!

Crash: Ok, ok, sorry.

crashzilla09: Anyway, if I don't post, don't blame me. I want to do this truth or dare, but you need to send dares before I can do that. I don't like doing just one dare on one chapter. I did that a while back, but it just isn't fun just doing one dare at a time. I have encouraged you to send dares numerous times on my profile and yet nobody sent anything.

Spyro: Nighty night crazy..

crashzilla09: Don't.. you.. try it.

Spyro: Ok, ok.

Yoshi: I am saved!

crashzilla09: No your not. I dare you to be sawed in half!

Yoshi: No.. no.. NO! (Gets sliced in half)

crashzilla09: Anybody else want to try me?

Everyone: ...

crashzilla09: Good, now lets try to at least make this a tad more cheerful. Now the one dare I have for is.. for Tails. Tails?

(Talis is seen making out with the Cosmo clone)

crashzilla09: -_- Tails!

Tails: Who? Wha? Oh... what is it?

crashzilla09: Your dare is to cook and eat the Cosmo clone.

Tails: O_O NO!

crashzilla09: You better.. or I'm going to have my OC to teach you a thing or two.

(Crashzilla is seen punching his fit)

(Tails gulps)

crashzilla09: So what's it going to be?

Tails:.. I'm sorry Cosmo! :'(

Cosmo: No wait! We were about to have babies!

(Tails cooks the Cosmo clone)

(Tails cries as he eats the Cosmo clone)

crashzilla09: Ok... I think that was the most brutal thing I've had ever seen.

Godzilla: I'll say...

Mothra: Those poor babies :'(

Crashzilla: I've seen worse.

Spyro: Makes me think of my baby :'(

Crash: Yeah..

Cloud: Wait when did you.. oh right the sex change thing.. never mind.

crashzilla09: Well.. I guess this wraps it up. I'll see you next time. I do apologize for being angry earlier, but you just have to understand, I do like doing this, I just got a lot of stuff going on a once. So please read the profile before you assume anything.


	14. Chapter 14

Note: I own nothing except my OC.

crashzilla09: Hello and welcome back to the truth or dare crossover.

(The audience applauses)

crashzilla09: Ok first up we have... Crash and Spyro.

Both: Not again..

crashzilla09: Yes again. Muahaha!

Spyro: Your evil laugh sucks.

crashzilla09: You're pushing your luck -_-

Spyro: Whatever...

crashzilla09: Ok Spyro is to burn Sparx and Crash is to break Aku Aku into a million pieces.

Crash: Oh great.. this'll be fun..

crashzilla09: I know it will be

Crash: -_-

crashzilla09: Ok on with the dares

Crash: sorry about this Aku Aku

(Crash puts Aku Aku in a wood chipper and Aku Aku's screams are heard)

crashzilla09: Spyro.. your next

Spyro: Sorry buddy

(Spyro burns Sparx and Sparx falls apart)

(Crash and Spyro solute to their fallen friends)

crashzilla09: Oh please.. stop being dramatic about it, they hardly did anything in your games. Ok next is Pikachu.

(Pikachu and the female Lucario are seen kissing)

crashzilla09: PIKACHU!

Pikachu: What?

crashzilla09: Survive the beating of my OC.

Pikachu: Which one?

crashzilla09:... the one that's here with us...

Pikachu: You know.. how about another time? I got a few arrangements with Lucario

crashzilla09: NOW!

Pikachu: Ok, ok, geez

Crashzilla: This is going to be fun

(Crashzilla then cracks his knuckles)

Pikachu: This is going to hurt...

(A few minutes later)

(Pikachu is seen dead and Crashzilla acts like it was nothing)

crashzilla09: He lasted a little longer than I thought

Lucario: :O Pikachu! Speak to me!

(Pikachu says nothing)

Lucario: You son of a bitch! :'(

crashzilla09: Calm down I'll bring him back... eventually.

Lucario: You're mean!

crashzilla09: Maybe.. or maybe I'm just... crazy.

Lucario: O_o?

crashzilla09: Got you there! xD Ok next is Ash... capture Bolt in a Poke Ball. Ash?

(Ash is seen being fought over by Bayleef and Latias)

crashzilla09: Wow...

Ash: This isn't half of what I've been through.

crashzilla09: I see... ok your up.

(Ash manages to escape from them both without interrupting them)

crashzilla09: Ok your dare is to capture Bolt in a Poke Ball.

Ash: I don't know if it will work but I'll try

crashzilla09: Go for it

Bolt: Wait.. what?

(Ash gets ready to throw it)

Bolt: O_O wait!

(Ash throws it and when it hits Bolt the ball sucks him in)

Ash: How about that

crashzilla09: And this has been a Mythbusters rip off

Crash: You ripped off almost everything

crashzilla09: For fun.. plus it shows respect to the ones who created them

Sonic: You sure?

crashzilla09: 50% sure.. then again I'm not completely positive on anything.

Spyro: Which makes you a bad host.

crashzilla09: -_-... I dare you to loose your wings.

Spyro: WHAT? O_O

crashzila09: You heard.

Spyro: No way!

crashzilla09: Crashzilla.. do us all a favor.

(Gives Crashzilla some scissors)

Crashzilla: Come here little dragon.

Spyro: O_O No.. no... NO!

(Wings get cut off)

(Spyro cries)

crashzilla09: Ah quit being such a baby.

Spyro: You cut off my wings! :'(

crashzilla09: Ooh... big deal

Crash: Your a bastard

crashzilla09: You know... some people can take that offensive.

Crash: So?

crashzilla09: So.. I dare you to loose your pants!

(Crash's pants disappear)

Crash: O_O

(Everyone laughs)

Crash: This is so embarrassing!

crashzilla09: Serves you right! Ok now let continue. Next up is... Pikachu.

Lucario: He's dead you asshole!

crashzilla09: Right

(Brings Pikachu back to life)

Pikachu: Wha... what happened?

Lucario: Pikachu! :'D

(Lucario hugs and kisses Pikachu)

crashzilla09: Yes, yes, very nice. Pikachu.. your dare is.. to be tormented by affection from Yoshi as a female and Lucario who is also a female.

Pikachu: Oh great... more affection...

(Yoshi appears as a female)

Both: Pikachu!

Pikachu: O_O

(Both tackle Pikachu and give him affection)

crashzilla09: Geez.. someone could die with all this affection.

Crash: I could just die from my embarrassment!

crashzilla09: Ah take it like a man!

Crash: I'm a bandicoot rat...

crashzilla09: Who cares? Now next is.. oh.. we have a guest tonight.

Crash: Oh great.. who is it this time?

crashzilla09: Megaman.

Megaman: But I'm over here

crashzilla09: Wait.. if you're here.. then..

Megaman (SFXT): I shall destroy you all!

Crash: Oh my...

Spyro: Holy crap!

Sonic: My eyes! They burn!

Crashzilla: Wow.. that's no guest.. that's a piece of shit!

Crash: Anybody got a barf beg?

Coco: Keep him away from us!

Crunch: Crunch need to... uh.. not be here

Godzilla: Geez.. I thought Hedorah was terrible.

Cynder: Get rid of him!

crashzilla09: Who knew an appearance by someone can lead to so much complaining.. ok you're done here Megaman.

(Megaman SFXT vanishes)

crashzilla09: Ok now onto our next dare.. Cloud, dress up as Ryu and Link, dress up as Jin Kazama.

Cloud: Uh.. ok

(Cloud and Link dress up)

(Zelda and Tifa look at their lovers with drool)

Zelda/Tifa: We love you guys!

Cloud/Link: Thanks crashzilla09

crashzilla09: Eh don't thank me.. thank the guy.. who's anonymous.

Cloud: Anonymous?

crashzilla09: He requested that I don't to say his name.

Cloud: Oh, ok.

crashzilla09: Ok you two loving couples have fun while I continue. Next is..

(Yelling is in the background)

crashzilla09: What's that?

(Renamon is seen with an extended belly and is being guided by Guilmon)

crashzilla09: What's going on?

Renamon: I'm pregnant.

crashzilla09: Wow.. the second pregnancy of the show.

Godzilla: We have too many lovers here.

crashzilla09: You're the one to talk...

Godzilla: Right... forgot about that...

crashzilla09: Ok then.. well next is Mario and Sonic.

Mario: Mamma mia..

crashzilla09: Your dare is to bash Eggman and Cortex.

Sonic: Cool!

(Both get hammers out)

Cortex/Eggman: O_O

(Mario and Sonic bash Cortex and Eggman into the ground)

crashzilla09: Evil pancakes.. get them while they're hot!

Sonic: How does that make sense?

crashzilla09: Because they're flat as pancakes?

(Everyone is silent)

crashzilla09: Fine.. I'll continue then. Lastly is.. Spyro.

Spyro: What now?

crashzilla09: Get eaten by Crash!

Crash/Spyro: What? O_O

crashzilla09: You heard.. do it!

Crash: Oh man.. really sorry about this buddy slash mate slash..

Crashzilla: Get on with it!

(Slowly and brutally, Crash eats Spyro)

Crash: I'm scarred for life...

crashzilla09: Ok I'll see you next time. Hopefully.. my stories will continue soon..

Godzilla: Slacker..

crashzilla09: Pushing it..

Godzilla: Sorry

crashzilla09: Ok so.. see ya next time then.


End file.
